Recently, as the use of intelligent mobile terminals which generate massive traffic, such as smart phones and table Personal Computers (PCs), is rapidly increasing, excessive traffic occurs throughput a wireless communication network and a service is not provided occasionally in the wireless communication network.
Most of the traffics generated by the intelligent mobile terminals such as smart phones and table PCs are related to a small number of specific services. That is, most of the traffics caused by the intelligent mobile terminals in the network involve the communication with a server for the particular services. Hence, although most of the traffics are caused by different mobile terminals, it is highly likely that the traffics are to receive the same information.
To address network congestion and out-of-service due to the traffic generated by the intelligent mobile terminal, the related art takes account of such a traffic property and discusses Peer-to-Peer (P2) introduction allowing the mobile terminal to receive the mobile terminal's intended information from a neighboring mobile terminal.
Typically, in a P2P service in a wired network, the terminal requests the P2P service of particular information to a P2P server, receives a list of terminals having the particular information from the P2P server, selects one or more terminals in the list, and receives the particular information from the selected terminal. However, this service is suggested based on the wired network and does not consider characteristics of the wireless environment such as inter-cell interference and resource limitation. Hence, it is difficult to apply this service to the wired network as it is.
That is, it is necessary to provide a method for efficiently performing the P2P service between the terminals in the wireless communication system.